


kim sunggyu and nam woohyun being couple goals for 17 minutes gay

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: One Shots and Continuations [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Actor!Hoya, Actor!Myungsoo, Actor!Sungjong, Actor!Woohyun, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Nam Woohyun, Break Up, Coming Out, Drummer!Sungyeol, Emo!Daeyeol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Kim Sunggyu, Getting Back Together, Guitarist!Dongwoo, Keyboardist!Daeyeol, Kim Heechul Is a Good Bro, Kim Myungsoo isn't Dumb, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rock Singer!Sunggyu, Secret Relationship, Sunggyu is in a band, Uncle!Sunggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: She glances down at the palm of her hand for a prompt. “What about back in Korea, do you have anyone waiting for you, cheering you on?”“I mean other than my Mum and my Brother? Not really, most of my friends are in the entertainment business themselves and have been quite busy with their own schedules and projects, so I don’t blame them for being busy. I fully understand the stress of juggling your private life, social life, and working life.” Woohyun’s satisfied with his answer.A small smirk plasters itself on her lips, “What about a special someone?”The actor laughs awkwardly, he honestly didn’t expect this type of question.(IN PROCESS OF REWRITING)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> "I understand if you're not ready now, but it sounded like you want to keep this - keep us - a secret forever. Or am I just a phase?" 
> 
> Requested by [7years](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years)

“This is Tahlia Blackmore reporting for Spotlight EN and I’m lucky to been joined by Woohyun Nam, one of the newest members of the Marvel cast.” She smiles perfect white teeth at the camera before turning back to the actor, “Now Woohyun, this is a big day, _your_ big day, your Hollywood debut, what’s running through your head right now?” it’s a new question, the first different question he’s been asked in the last hour and its honest to god _refreshing._

“Um well, Jesus. This is so much _more_ than I imagined as I’ve been in some similar Korean films that were big at home but this is big _everywhere_ and I’m so grateful for this opportunity.” He speaks slowly and over pronounces his words to make sure they’re understandable, he didn’t speak flawless English the on-screen version of himself made the world think – But the few English lines and countless conversations with his co-stars really have helped him improve immensely.

 

She nods, her loose blonde curls bouncing, “What about your co-stars? You’re working with some truly amazing talent.”

 

Now, this was a question Woohyun could answer without thinking, “God yes, they’re all brilliant actors and actresses. Because I was mostly working Seb - Sebastian Stan,” He’s quick to add Sebastian’s full name for those who don’t know – he’d be surprised – down right offended – if people _didn’t_ know Sebastian’s name. “I got to see more of him than my other cast members and the shit this guy can do with his facial expressions and eyes is so out of this world, seeing him in action is a huge dream come true. And off set he’s the best person, he’s so sweet and has really been there for me when I’m missing home or just need some advice. It’s not a secret that I’ve always looked up to the guy.” He tries not to get too starry-eyed talking about Sebastian – his acting idol. “He’s been so much help; they’ve all been so much help. And just being able to work with a cast so comfortable with each other was a god send.”

 

“It doesn’t intimidate you? That they all know each other and have been working together in this franchise and with these characters for better part of a decade?” she gestures around them, to all of Woohyun’s co-stars roaming the red carpet, getting their pictures taken, speaking to one and other or answering questions.

 

He smiles softly, “If anything it made it easier. I’ve worked on projects in the past where none of us have known each other, let alone heard of one and other, and it just makes it so awkward and hard to work with, so being able to work with some great people who already know each other was a blessing. Because it wasn’t everyone getting to know everyone one, it was them getting to know me and helping me adjust and become part of the group. I’m really lucky.”

 

“And your character, there’s one scene in the trailer that shows us you have some history with the Winter Soldier, what can you tell us about that?”

 

“Not much, I don’t want to get shot,” the comment produces a laugh from Ms. Blackmore. ”Um, my character has a complex, role? I guess, in the universe, and there is so much more of him I’m excited to explore and to show everyone. That was safe, right? I didn’t just get myself fired did I?” he acts like he’s looking around for a Marvel sniper.

 

“No Woohyun. You did very well at avoiding the question.” She glances down at the palm of her hand for a prompt. “What about back in Korea, do you have anyone waiting for you, cheering you one?”

 

“I mean other than my Mum and my Brother? Not really, most of my friends are in the entertainment business themselves and have been quite busy with their own schedules and projects, so I don’t blame them for being busy. I fully understand the stress of juggling your private life, social life, and working life.” Woohyun’s satisfied with his answer.

 

A small smirk plasters itself on her lips, “What about a special someone?”

 

The actor laughs awkwardly, he honestly didn’t expect this type of question, “Um no. I don’t have a special someone. Just my cats.” Thinking about it, Woohyun misses his cats desperately, hopefully, Sunggyu is looking after them well – he’s left them in his boyfriend’s care while he’s been filming and traveling for the press tour.

 

She tilts her head to the side innocently, “That’s interesting for you to say because a few photographs and rumors have popped up over the last few months, of you and singer Sunggyu Kim and the bases of your relationship. Are you two am an item like everyone thinks you are?”

 

Woohyun’s whole body tenses. “No, Sunggyu and I are just friends.” His voice firm.

 

“Are you sure? Because ‘just friends’ don’t usually fly across the world to visit.” She’s trying to pry the answer she wants out of the actor.

 

He swallows, “We’re just friends.”

 

She backs off slightly, “Okay then. What about the rumors about your sexuality, people are speculating that you’re gay. Any comments on that?” this woman really is something.

 

He answers quickly, “I am not gay, I’m very straight.” Lying comes naturally.

 

She raises an eyebrow at the immediate reaction, throwing him a look of surprise, does he really want to go there?

 

“And I’m not saying being gay is a bad thing.” He said defensively. “I mean Sunggyu’s gay and we’re great friends, and I’ve worked with openly gay actors and actresses in the past and am still great friends with them. Their sexuality hasn’t affected my judgment of their character at all, I like them for them and that’s that.” His PR team is going to kill him.

 

Her face shows it all, she had gotten exactly what she wanted out of the actor, “Thank you Woohyun for your time and congratulations on your debut and your film.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” His smile is tight-lipped, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Why does it feel like this is going to come back and bite him in the ass?

 

An arm is thrown around his shoulders, “Come on man, we gotta take some pics.” Sebastian’s voice is unmistakable.

 

Another body joins Woohyun’s side, “Yeah, they can’t get enough of Vanilla Ice, Chocolachino and Caramel Frappe.” Mackie grins widely and traps Woohyun in the middle.

 

The youngest of the trio shakes his head in disappointment, “How I’m a caramel frappe and why I’m a caramel frappe, I’ll never know.” He lifts his head and smiles at the cameras.

 

“It’s Mackie; we’ve learned to not question it.” The Romanian laughs and tries not to blink when the blinding white lights from camera flashes begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've wanted to post the first chapter of this fic for a while now and i've finally broken. 
> 
> but i probably won't post the next few chapters for a while due to school and shit. 
> 
> so this is basically a first taste of whats to come
> 
> and woohyun's in a marvel movie cause why not *coughforeshadowingcough**coughtotallydidntjustwannawritesebastianstan*


	2. Nervous Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In my opinion, he seems like the type of guy to give up everything for the people he loves, no matter what he has to lose.” Sebastian manages to get out before the doors shut again. Leaving no room for Woohyun to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to slip out a new chapter cause I'm kinda in love with this fic.

“Okay, who the hell _is ‘The Major’_ and why am I already so invested in his story?” Anthony pushes through the hotel lobby door first.

 

“Cause he’s dark and mysterious mixed with a load-a-muscle, who needs a backstory when he’s hot, Mackie, that’s all we need.”

 

Anthony nods in agreement, “He does give you and Evans a run for ya money in the arms department. I’m still in the lead for thighs.” He says while reaching down and petting his thighs affectionately.

 

“And not to mention he’s only wearing singlets! Bulging biceps in full oiled up view!” Sebastian exclaims far too enthusiastically. Woohyun doesn’t understand, he didn’t bulk up too much for the role.

 

Electing to ignore the two idiots Woohyun chooses to answer Mackie’s first question, “He’s a Spy.” Woohyun says casually.

 

“That's all you're giving us. Really?” Mackie deadpans but the other male is lost in thought, Woohyun has half the mind to think he’s still stuck on imagining Woohyun in his wardrobe for the movie.

 

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows, “That wasn't explained in the movie, how-“ It clicks.”-you got a script.”

 

Woohyun nods pressing the ‘up’ button for the elevator, “I got a script and that’s all you’ll be getting out of me. I like being employed.”

 

“When do you start filming?”

 

“In a month or so, I’ll get some down time back home before we actually begin which will be good, I can’t wait to eat my Mum’s cooking again.” Woohyun holds back the moan threatening to spill from his lips at the thought of homemade Korean food.

 

Sebastian bumps his shoulders against his as they board the elevator, a cheeky smile on his lips. “And to see you boyfriend.”

 

He sighs sadly and presses his floor number, 8, “I’d love that but Infinite start their Asia tour the week I get back, so he’ll be extra busy and I don’t want to get my hopes up on seeing him.”

 

“He loves you dude, he’ll make time. I mean he flew down to Atlanta to see you cause you wouldn’t be able to get away until literally tomorrow. If that isn’t true love, then I don’t know what is.” Mackie exclaims, gripping Woohyun’s shoulders and shaking him.

 

The younger sighs, “he didn’t have any schedules, that’s why he flew down, I don’t expect him to make time for me when his career is more important.” Woohyun steps out of the elevator when it stops at his floor.

 

“In my opinion, he seems like the type of guy to give up everything for the people he loves, no matter what he has to lose.” Sebastian manages to get out before the doors shut again. Leaving no room for Woohyun to reply.

 

He sighs and shuffles down the hall, left hand in his pocket gripping his room key. He finds his room quickly and slips inside, closing the door with a soft click, kicking one of his shoes off and hanging his suit jacket on the desk chair provided. His phone buzzes in his back pocket.

 

 

 

 

**Today 22:33**

KMS – (Link attached) – 22:33

KMS – they revealing you hyung. – 22:34

 

 

 

 

Woohyun snorts at the poor English the younger had used – Myungsoo had made it his mission to try to up his English game to prepare for an upcoming role. He can’t help but roll his eyes at the video Myungsoo forwarded him _‘Woohyun continuing to prove he IS Sebastian Stan’s biggest fanboy’,_ he adds it to his watch later to join the other similar titled videos already waiting – ‘ _Woohyun fanboying over Sebastian Stan for 13 minutes straight’, ‘Sebastian Stan’s most successful fanboy’, etc._

KMS – and have you call sunggyu yet? sungyeol tells me he extra mopey a tm cause you not call him back. – 22:36

 

 

 

 

 _Shit_. That’s what Woohyun forgot to do.

 

He flops down on the bed and dials the number he refuses to admit he knows off by heart. Loosening his tie with one hand and holding the device to his ear, the dial tone clear. Right as it's about to ring out the call connects.

 

 _“Hey, sorry. Had to make an excuse to leave the board meeting.”_ Ah yes, Sunggyu’s band’s monthly meetings with the CEO to talk and discuss upcoming events. _“Mr. Seo really knows how to drag out a single point.”_

 

A smile lands on Woohyun’s lips at the sound of his man’s voice, “what was he droning on about this time?”

 

_“Our relationship mostly and all the news popping up about it.”_

 

“Huh, I actually spoke to a reporter about that today, she was quite pushy and it felt like she was singling me out but both Chris and Scarlett told me not to worry about it cause she does that to everyone, makes them uncomfortable so they’ll spill.” He tries to kick his other dress shoe off, the toe of his right foot pushing harshly down on the heel of his left.

 

Sunggyu hums, _“And what did you say?”_

 

“What I always say – that we’re only friends-”The _clunk_ of his shoe landing across the room breaks his sentence, “-she also asked about my sexuality which I find quite rude because you don’t just do _that._ ”

 

The singer stays quiet, Woohyun can faintly hear the sound of the elder picking away at his nails – a tell tale sign that he’s nervous.

 

“Stop doing that, your nail beds will never heal.” He scolds with no real threat in his voice, “what’s got you so worked up?”

 

_“When are we going to do it? When are we going to come out as a couple?”_

 

The actor swallows, “I don’t know, one day.”

 

_“We’ve been together for just over a year, Woohyun. Other couples come out within a month of their relationship.”_

“We shouldn’t talk about this over the phone,” Woohyun said, thoroughly preferring to postpone the conversation once again.

 

 _“We never talk about it, you always avoid the topic. “_ Sunggyu releases an exasperated sigh, the younger has no doubt his partner is running his hands through his hair.

“No, not now Sunggyu. We’re not talkin-

 

_“It’s like you’re ashamed of me.”_

It breaks his heart to hear that, because he _isn’t_ , he is not ashamed to call the singer his boyfriend, in fact, he wants to make sure the whole world knows that the elder is _his_ , “Sunggyu, this isn’t a conversation we are going to have over the phone. My flights Saturday, we’ll talk about it when I’m back in Seoul.” His voice is firm and finale.

 

Sunggyu sighs, _“Okay fine. I’ve got to get back anyway. Congratulations on the movie as well Woohyun, I’m really proud of you.”_

 

“Thanks.”

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Woohyun hangs up.


	3. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love him hyung, I love him so much,” Sunggyu says meekly, tears in the corner of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter again
> 
> i really should space these out more but i have no self-control, y'know

Sunggyu pockets his phone with a sigh, ignoring how his chest tightens in an unpleasant way. He was okay, Woohyun was okay, their relationship was okay.

 

“We’re okay.” He whispers before pushing through the conference room door. He narrowly avoids a scrunched up ball of paper hitting him square in the face – the ball finding its mark on his chest instead. He stands still blinking and isn’t surprised when Sungyeol shrinks in his seat.

 

“Hey hyung, sorry about that, totally wasn’t aiming for your face but you just tarnished my chances at taking first, Dongwoo hyung already has three on me!” the elder Yeol whines and his initial apology doesn’t seem half as genuine anymore.

 

The leader just rolls his eyes, picks the losing paper up, and gets it through the little basketball hoop set up and into the bin – it was an ongoing thing, a competition that lasts the year. Score as many paper hoops as you can during any meetings with Mr. Seo and the first three New Years’ rounds are on the loser.

 

“Now I’ve got one on Daeyeol.” He glances around the room, “Where’d Mr. Seo go?”

 

The younger and more mature Yeol shrugs, his thumb continuously scrolling on his phone screen, “his phone started ringing just after you left, Nam-ssi’s manager calling about some’ing.” Even though Sunggyu and Woohyun have been in a committed relationship for over a year, Daeyeol still refuses to get close to the actor, whenever he’s asked about it he always replies with, ‘ _I don’t know hyung, there’s something off about him.’_

 

Sunggyu furrows his eyebrows, “Huh, that’s strange. I just got off the phone with Woohyun.”

 

Sungyeol shoots up onto his feet, “Yes! I knew it!” he looks down at the drummer next to him, “Pay up hyung.” He sticks his hand expectantly in Dongwoo’s face.

 

He sighs and pulls a pack of gum from his pocket, handing it over to the waiting bassist. “I could’ve sworn Jieun noona mentioned she would be calling.”

 

“She called earlier; we’re babysitting the _thing_ for a few hours this afternoon.” The words leave his mouth just as the side door opens and Mr. Seo re-joins them.

 

“Kim Sunggyu, did I just hear you call your nephew a _thing_?”

 

Mr. Seo was an older man, has been in the entertainment industry for a long time, Infinite being his first go at managing a band and last – why try again when you cannot beat perfection. When he found them they had already secured a stable fan base, all he needed to do was fund them and their endeavors. Then they were off. Albums, Arena tours, photo shoots, advertisement deals and more. So much of the world knew their name just with the little lift Mr. Seo gave them, everything else was them. Their music and ideas, all them.

 

No matter how many times he’s asked and pestered by other idol and music companies about getting another band and capitalizing on Infinite’s popularity, he’d say no because another band is out of the question when these four kids were happy, successful and living their dream. He was so proud of his boys.

 

Even after Sunggyu’s high school photo scandal, it wasn’t enough to make him change his mind or kick them out. To the leader’s surprise, he helped. Added clauses to all of their contracts got a press conference to clear things up and controlled the media flow. Sunggyu couldn’t have been luckier when landing a CEO, no matter how skeptical he was in the beginning; he has never regretted signing his first contract with Limitless Ent. And the several that followed.

 

Sunggyu slumps back in his seat, “He is the devil in disguise I swear, the dorms are in chaos as soon as he steps through the door, especially since he’s started walking. He gets everywhere and uses his little hands to pull everything apart.” Sunggyu exaggerates, even resorting to using hand movements.

 

“Just wait until you and Woohyun hyung have kids, Gyu. Then try and complain about the little Kim.” Sungyeol teases, mouth full of gum already.

 

Sunggyu tenses at the mention of Woohyun and kids, he used to be so sure that it would be a possibility but now he’s not too sure at all.

 

“Ah yes, speaking about Nam-ssi. I just off the phone with Hyejong-ssi. He wanted to know how we are going to handle the press once Woohyun-ssi is back on Korean soil. They’ve been manageable since Woohyun-ssi has been in the States.” He turns to Sunggyu, looking almost expectantly.

 

The singer gulps, “And what did you tell him?”

 

“What I always do. That it’s not up to us to devise a plan, it’s up to you and Woohyun to discuss how you want them dealt with, whether that be statements confirming you relationship from us and Jungyeop-ssi, statements coming from both of you on social media, a public appearance together, or if you want us to shut them down.” He sighs heavily, rubbing his fingers over his brow, Sunggyu is hit with a stab of guilt, he knows how much these rumors have been wearing Mr. Seo down.

 

The director exhales deeply, sitting straight in his chair. “The thing is Sunggyu, you’re a great kid, Woohyun too but we can’t just keep ignoring them, they aren’t going away if the last five months have been any proof of that. I just want the best for you and this isn’t it.”

 

“I’ve been trying to speak to Woohyun about it, _I really have_ but he just deflects the conversation another direction every time. I used to be so sure of our relationship,” The next part comes out in a whisper, “But if I’m being honest, I’m not anymore.”

 

Dongwoo’s forehead wrinkles up in worry, “Are you okay hyung?”

 

Sunggyu stays silent and waits for Mr. Seo’s answer.

 

“Sunggyu, I think of you like my own son, all four of you boys. So take what I’m about to say not like I’m your boss, but like a Father figure.” He reaches forward and takes Sunggyu’s hand in his own, “If you’re not sure about where Woohyun stands then it’s not worth it if all your relationship is doing is making you stress and worry, wearing you down, then give yourself some time to think – is this worth it? Is being kept a secret what you want? Is being involved with this man really what you want?”

 

“I love him hyung, I love him so much,” Sunggyu says meekly, tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

“I know you do, I know. But do you really deserve to be kept hidden and not be allowed out in the open.” It isn’t a question, it’s a statement.

 

The leader swallows and digests the words. Is this what he wants? He loves Woohyun, he really does. He wants to be able to show the world his love for Woohyun. He feels this way but does Woohyun? Woohyun has never shown any want to come out, avoiding it at all costs almost. After the first photos of them together got out, a lunch date, he hasn’t offered or has rejected the idea of a daytime outing, saying he’s too tired or is busy. So they stuck to nigh time dates but after they were caught by one of Sunggyu’s fans – Inspirits – they had stopped going out altogether. The first time they had gone out in months was when Sunggyu was in Atlanta and even then, it was kept pretty down low. Why is he only just realizing this now?

 

“I’m so tired” he falls forward with the heels of his hands, pressed tightly on his eyes, willing himself not to cry.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun shoves his suitcase through his front door and locks it behind him. His headache very nearly dissolves into an expression of fondness upon the sight of his partner waiting up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter was not easy to write. at one point woohyun was in a restaurant, at another he was arguing with sebastian but i finally got here.
> 
> i'm decently happy with how this turned out and hopefully, the next chapter comes out quicker cause it was one i actually have semi-written and want to write.
> 
> this was basically a fluffy filler, but beware, the angst train is pulling into the station.

Woohyun pulls the straps of his mask from their anchor around his ears, his face matching the photo on his passport. He blinks his eyes hard and opens them wide, it was 2 am and he’d do anything to prevent getting any drowsier. God does he love his job but not so much the 14-hour flight. The constant white flashes and camera clicks doing nothing to help his growing headache.  
  
The officer nods quickly and hands Woohyun back his passport. “Good luck.” He gestures subtlety to the growing crowd of fans, curious onlookers and foreigners.  
  
“Thanks.” Woohyun says while slipping his mask back on and turning to his fans, smiling largely behind his mask to create his signature eye smile they all seem to love – also the one that gets him on Soompi lists.

 

He slips his passport back into his pocket and waves his now free hands. “My blueberries~ I’ve missed you all.” He coos, loud enough for the cameras to pick up. The sound of clicking cameras grow immensely and so does the murmur of the crowd. Shouts of _“we missed you too Woohyun-ah!”_ immediately begin to fill the air from all sides.

 

He narrows his eyes half-jokingly, “But it’s so late you guys, you should be at home asleep.” He spots a girl still in her school uniform and addresses her directly. “And you’re still in your uniform, aigoo.” The Korean falling from his tongue feeling surprisingly foreign. “Go home and sleep, all of you.” He scolds.

 

One of his fansite master’s speaks up, “What about you Woohyun oppa? You look exhausted.” She sounds genuinely concerned, lowering her camera.  


Another of his fansite’s throws in her opinion. “Yeah - although you’re still handsome - those bags.” she clicks her tongue and tilts her head in a wince.  


This startles a laugh out of the actor, “If I promise to go home and sleep, you guys have to promise to go home and sleep as well.”

 

A unanimous _“we promise”_ , ricochets around the terminal.

 

“Well, I gotta go get rid of this jetlag and full fill my half of the promise. I’ll do a live tomorrow and check in with you all.” He doesn’t realize the words are coming out in English rather than Korean until the word ‘jetlag’ rolls off his tongue. “I’ve been doing that a lot lately, sorry guys.” He laughs softly.

 

His manager, who had been patiently waiting, comes to his side and begins to guide the actor through the large crowd.  


 

 

 

 

The elevator dings and Woohyun gets out on his floor, the vibrant green walls do nothing to ease the thumping in his head. You could even say they make it worse. Luckily, Woohyun doesn’t have to walk far before he’s faced with his apartment door.

 

He thanks past Woohyun profusely for getting the keypad swapped out of a key card, a swipe much easier than an input of numbers.

 

Woohyun shoves his suitcase through his front door and locks it behind him. His headache very nearly dissolves into an expression of fondness upon the sight of his partner waiting up for him. 

  
He wanders over to the lounge slowly, taking in the sight of the man he's missed so much. His brown hair now bleached and dyed lilac for their upcoming tour. The pale curve of his neck that leads into the structure of his shoulders, the way he holds his phone in one hand and scrolls, the screen highlighting the angles of his fingers. God was he perfect.

  
Woohyun leans down and plants a soft kiss on Sunggyu's cheek, wrapping his arms around the singer loosely. "What are you still doing up?" his voice is soft and breathy.

  
Sunggyu turns his head and connects his lips with Woohyun's quickly, "You’re trending number one in Korea on Twitter." he mumbles against the actor's lips as he pulls away to rest their foreheads together.

  
"Why?" Woohyun nuzzles his face in Sunggyu’s shoulder.

  
"You were out of the country for six months, everyone missed you." The elder deadpans.  


His lips travel up Sunggyu’s neck to his ear, leaving little kisses in their wake. “Did _you_ miss me?” he whispers, the direct contact of warm air on his ear sends shivers down Sunggyu’s spine.

 

The singer answers without a single hint of hesitation. “Of course I missed you.”

 

He places one last kiss on Sunggyu’s cheek before shuffling around the couch quickly. “Good. Now shove over, I wanna be the little spoon this time.” Despite Woohyun’s want to be the little spoon, he ends up just falling forward on his partner, half hugging Sunggyu as he lay across his chest. “And I have like five Avs games to catch up on.” He mutters absently while reaching for the Xbox controller.

 

Sunggyu easier reaches the controller and passes it to his partner. “Oh my god. You spend six months overseas and get hooked on Ice Hockey.” He loops his arms around the younger, inhaling the scent of Woohyun’s cologne.

 

Woohyun works the controller one-handed and pulls up the NHL.TV app. “Evans’ was convinced I’d be hardcore on the Patriots before the first quarter was up but he was wrong. Couldn’t even last five minutes before I was scrolling through Instagram and complaining on twitter-“

 

 _‘Oh god, here we go again.’_ Is all that goes through Sunggyu’s head.

 

“-Then on a whim you booked tickets to an ice hockey game-“

 

“-And when Nathan MacKinnon scored the third point for the Colorado Avalanche-”

 

“They didn’t even win.”

 

“-I knew I was addicted for life.”

 

Sunggyu releases an unimpressed sound – he’d heard that story at least six times now, in real life and in recording. “Now you’re willing to pay nearly 30,000 won a month to watch guys on skates flick a puck into a net and get into the occasional punch up.”

 

“One-day Sunggyu, I promise you, I’ll take you to an Avs game, you’ll see Rantanen and Zadorov and you’ll finally understand.” Woohyun’s words slurred as he accidentally selects the _Leafs-Jets_ game.

 

Sunggyu smiles at the actor’s struggle, taking the controller from Woohyun and finding the Avalanche game Woohyun was wanting. “Yeah and one day I’ll take you to a Nell concert.”

 

The younger hums in response, listening to the pregame announcements and snuggling closer to the elder.

 

Woohyun barely makes through the first period of the _Avalanche–Coyotes_ game before he succumbs to the land of slumber. Face hidden in the elder’s shoulder, drooling freely, and despite the growing damp patch, Sunggyu wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. ...so we should break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The singer forces himself to cool it. “That’s not a reason Woohyun. Listen, _I understand if you’re not ready now, but it sounds like you want to keep this – keep us – a secret forever. Or am I just a phase?_ ” there it is, the fear in Sunggyu’s mind, now out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one Major thing!!!!
> 
> when a word is in **bold** it's in English and anything else is Korean unless specified.
> 
>  
> 
> \-------
> 
>  
> 
> a useless ramble is listed below
> 
>  
> 
> So my main inspiration for this chapter came from one of Sebastian's lines in Kings (I mean his whole character was a huge inspiration (Kings is a total bomb ass show that I recommend everyone to watch, like fuck me sideways over the kitchen counter, imma go sob (WHY DID THE SHOW HAVE TO GET FUCKING CANCELLED (IT HAD SO MUCH POTENTIAL (sorry, Kings makes me sad and mad... smad))) where **_Jack_** (Sebastian) is ending things with his boyfriend, _Joseph_. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"Was it real?"_  
>  **"You're the only real thing I ever touched"**
> 
>  
> 
> the audio for that scene is literally my notification sound on my phone (my ringtone being a compilation of Chris Evans saying 'I don't wike it') and I get really sad whenever I hear it and yeah... Sebastian's voice wavering hurts me deeply.
> 
> ANyway. onto the chapter.
> 
> also, the beginning of the chapter is an extract from an abandoned woogyu fic I was working on and I was really proud of this scene, so I tweaked it a bit to fit for this fic and lowkey half way through tweaking it I got caught up reading Nikita Zadorov's Wikipedia page because reasons. _totalllydontshareanamewiththedude hehashislifeallworkedoutforhimandhesonly24andimnotsaltyyouare_

****

The sound of the goal horn and the excited chatter of the commutators as _MacKinnon – **‘na-THAN mac-KINN-on!!!!** ’ -_ scores one for the Avalanche, pulling the actor from his slumber, Sunggyu must’ve selected a second game – Woohyun’s totally going to give him shit about it later.

 

He hums, snuggling closer to his partner’s chest. Their combined body heat sending a warm, fuzzy feeling throughout his body. He opens his eyes just a tad, smiling when his vision is clouded by his partner’s resting face.

 

During his sleep Sunggyu’s arms had managed to weave their way under Woohyun’s own and around his torso, linking together in the dip between the younger’s shoulder blades, securing Woohyun in his hold. Their legs braided together under the couch throw Sunggyu must’ve pulled over them. Sunggyu’s head resting back at what looks like an uncomfortable position on the arm of the couch. Woohyun had managed to weasel his left hand underneath Sunggyu, resting against the small of the singer’s back.

 

In his sleepy daze Woohyun gently lifts his right hand from Sunggyu’s waist, bringing it up to his partner’s face. Careful not to wake his sleeping better half, he begins to trace the outlines of his face with feather-like motions of his fingers. Along the bridge of his nose, the straight of his jawline, the peak of his cupid’s bow, ending their journey by cupping the side of Sunggyu’s face, his cheek fitting snuggly in the palm of Woohyun’s hand, the younger softly rubbing the elder’s cheek in short strokes of his thumb. An unconscious smile dawning Woohyun’s features as he watches his sleeping partner with childlike curiosity, loving every noise and movement the elder produced in his sleep.

 

“What in the world did I do to deserve someone like you?” the conscious male whispers endearingly, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the elder until this moment. He’d gladly spend the whole day soaking in Sunggyu’s beautiful visuals.

 

Woohyun’s warm breath tickles the elder’s nose, causing Sunggyu to wrinkle his face up cutely and wiggle slightly while lifting an arm up to cover his face, a small groan escaping his throat as he had been woken up. The younger smiles at his adorable hyung, his arm returning to its original place, tightening his hold on his partner.

 

“Good morning gorgeous.” Woohyun mutters, voice still thick with sleep, kissing the skin just below Sunggyu’s jaw. The elder replies with incoherent words muffled by the sleeve of his jumper. Using his left arm Woohyun threads his fingers through Sunggyu’s messy lilac locks of hair.  


“What time is it?” Sunggyu slurs, sliding his other hand up from Woohyun back to mirror the younger’s actions by knitting his own fingers through his lover’s dark mop of hair.

 

“Around seven I guess.” A playful smirk falls onto his lips, “You put on another game.” He teases.

 

Sunggyu flushes red at the jab, “It’s not my fault Nikita Zadorov is kinda hot.” He whines releasing Woohyun’s hair in favor of hiding behind both his hands.

 

 **“Oof, big mood babe, big mood.”** he couldn’t disagree with that, the defenseman does have a certain charm about him. “He’s tall as fuck too, when I got to meet the guy I strained my neck looking up to him. Like Jesus Christ, give me some of that height.” Woohyun will forever maintain that meeting the Colorado Avalanche, was when he peaked in life.

 

Sunggyu scoffs, “Just get taller insoles sweetie, that’ll increase your height.”

 

Woohyun’s jaw hits the floor. He pulls himself into a sitting position and gapes at the elder, “You didn- I don’t wear insoles!” he squeaks and crosses his arms over his chest, _how dare he!_

 

“And I’m an astronaut.” Sunggyu agrees sarcastically, even the fans knew about Woohyun’s insoles, Woohyun wouldn’t be winning over any jury.

 

The younger groans and pushes the singer’s legs off the couch and onto the floor, forcing him to sit up. “I hate you, why am I dating you?” he pouts and turns away from his partner.

 

Despite Woohyun’s playful intentions, the words send an unexpected stab to Sunggyu’s chest, “I don’t know.” The words whispered, the actor not noticing them at all. “Can- can we talk?”

 

Woohyun recognizes the shift in Sunggyu’s mood immediately. He clears his face of emotion and unhooks his arms. “what’s up?” his voice is soft taking in the conflicted look on the elder’s face.

 

“What do you think of the rumors?” he picks at the non-existent length of his thumbnail.

 

The actor sighs, he should’ve seen this coming. “I think they’re stupid and dumb and need to disappear, people shouldn’t be sticking their noses into our private life.” he reaches over, taking Sunggyu’s hand in his own, preventing the elder from inflicting further damage to himself.

 

“We could come out. They’d stop hounding us then.” Sunggyu refuses to look at Woohyun once the words leave his lips.

 

The younger releases Sunggyu’s hands. “Sunggyu… You know why we can’t.”

 

A flare of anger strikes the singer, “Actually I don’t, do tell me Woohyun, why the fuck can’t we come out?” he snares and keeps eye contact with Woohyun.

 

“We just can’t Sunggyu.” Woohyun says, repeating his statement, hoping Sunggyu will just _drop it._

 

The singer forces himself to cool it. “That’s not a reason Woohyun. Listen, I understand if you’re not ready now, but it sounds like you want to keep this – keep us – a secret forever. Or am I just a phase?” there it is, the fear in Sunggyu’s mind, now out in the open.

 

Hurt flashes across Woohyun’s face, no- that-, “Sunggyu-” his thoughts are all over the place.

 

The elder comes to a sick realization, “That’s what this is, isn’t it? I’m your test subject, your little experiment to see whether or not guys are your style right?” he laughs, “well then Woohyun. What did this year and a half tell you, do you like fucking guys?”

 

Woohyun shakes his head in disagreement, Sunggyu couldn’t really believe that. “No, no! it's not- we can’t- you aren’t a phase. _I like you a lot.”_

 

A stinging sensation flares up when Sunggyu tears a little too much nail of his pointer finger. “But you’ll never be able to love me right?” the words are bitter. “Even if you could, you’d never want to be out, you’re afraid it’ll taint your image, right?” the dull sting in his finger helps numb the pain of realization.

 

Sunggyu hit the nail right on the head, “I’m not like you, people have expectations of me, I can’t just come out and say ‘hey guys I might be bisexual and oh, by the way, meet my boyfriend’. It’ll fuck me over. I’ll lose everything I’ve worked for.”

_Of course, he’s only thinking of his career._

“Will it really though Woohyun? _I was forced out_. I was still a kid, Woohyun, barely out of my teens. People from my high school sold photos of me sucking faces with my ex-boyfriend to all the gossip mags.” The words are coming out in gasps, the panic from all those years ago still coming back in fresh hits. “I woke up to lewd pictures of myself plastered worldwide, every news station was covering the story. But you’ll never experience that, because I’m the first guy you’ve been with, I’m who you’re using to test the waters and I’m not an asshole.” He blinks back tears, he refuses to cry in front of Woohyun. “I thought my career was over just as it started but I was wrong, here I am six years after, about to go on my third sold-out Asian tour.” He takes a deep breath. “You’re career won’t end, Woohyun.” The words are spoken softly, reassuringly. _I’ll be by your side._

 

“Our situations are completely different, you’re a singer, nobody fucking cares whether or not the lead singer of a rock band is gay or not, _you’re not an idol.”_ Woohyun knows he hit a nerve when Sunggyu visibly flinches. “People care whether or not I’m attracted to guys, I’m not allowed to be out, I’m expected to find the perfect girl, marry her and start a family.”

 

 _Why is Woohyun’s head full of these stupid delusions?_ “Why are you expected to do that? Why?” _we can do all of that too, together._

 

“Because that’s how things are Sunggyu.” He pauses. “But I know I like you, I like you a lot and I like what we have. What we have is working, we don’t need to be out about our relationship, why do they need to know what we do behind closed doors?”

 

Sunggyu pulls himself off the couch, arms wrapped around his waist. “Is that really what you think? Do you _like_ hiding? You like the sneaking around? Faking it for the camera?” he gestures at himself desperately. “ _I love you_ and I can’t stress that enough, I want to be able to hold your hand in public, kiss you in public, be your date to events, have you as my date to events. Post those stupid couple shots on Instagram, dedicate songs to you, answer questions about how much I love you, smile freely when you’re brought up in interviews.”

 

His next words physically pain him to say. “But- but you don’t want any of that, so we should just break up. So you can fit into your self-inflicted stereotype and I can be myself without hiding a part of me that makes me, _me._ ” His voice is firm despite the slight waver in the beginning.

 

Woohyun gulps, this couldn’t be happening. “You don’t mean that you just said you love me.” This wasn’t how this was meant to go.

 

“And I do, I’ve been telling you it for months, I love you with all that I am made of but I’m sick of being your dirty little secret, even I know I don’t deserve that.” Sunggyu inhales shakily, “So I’m breaking up with you Nam Woohyun.” He feels sick, his stomach churning.

 

“Okay. Yeah okay, let’s break up. Yeah, let’s do that.” He bows his head. “It’s the right thing to do.” his head is pounding, this _can’t_ be happening.

 

Sunggyu’s heart breaks at how quickly Woohyun agrees, he clenches his hands, the nails with enough length dig into his palms, "can I ask you one thing?" he has to know.

 

"yeah of course." The actor’s voice is scarcely above a whisper.

 

"was it real? Did you ever feel like you could fall in love me? " the singer refuses to look at him.

 

Woohyun’s mouth hangs open, "Sunggyu, I..." his sentence left incomplete, the words he’s never said falling silent, nowhere near leaving his lips.

 

"Okay." Sunggyu swallows the sob that threatens its escape. He knew- _he expected it_ , but it still tears at his chest, the broken sentence clawing its way inside and crushing his heart.

 

The door opening and closing barely register to Woohyun, his ears are ringing with one word. _Coward._

He swallows and stares down at his hands. “I lov-“ he stops himself, not even able to say those words to an empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun is a marvel nerd irl and I love him.


	6. Not Even Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu lifts his head and smiles a smile so bright, _so fake_ , that it nearly fools the actor. “I’m fine Myungsoo. Don’t worry about me. Have a nice day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing Endgame on the 5th of May and I'm not prepared, one of my friends has seen it and said it's 'just goodness' and I'm terrified.

He closes Woohyun’s door behind himself, at the same time, he ends what he had with Woohyun, finishes that chapter of his life. He puts one foot in front of the other, moving faster and faster, like the corridor behind him is collapsing. The elevator opens straight away and Sunggyu has to use the banister inside to support himself, feeling like, at any moment, he’ll fall to the ground in a mess of sobs and snot.

 

The building’s lobby is sparse of people, it doesn’t surprise the leader, it’s barely eight after all. he avoids eye contact with the man walking through the entrance doors. No doubt, his eyes are red and glossed over in a sheen of pent up tears.

 

His name being called barely registers, he stops, hope building up in his stomach, has Woohyun followed him? Is Woohyun-

 

“Sunggyu hyung? Are you okay?” it’s only Myungsoo, of course, its Myungsoo. Why is he surprised? Woohyun would never follow him, his ex said it himself _‘it’s the right thing to do’._

 

He swallows, “Yeah, I’m okay Myungsoo.” His voice is weak and full of defeat, even Myungsoo, as oblivious as he is, picks up on it.

 

The younger male furrows his eyebrows in concern; this wasn’t the Sunggyu he knew. “Are you sure? You seem really upset.”

 

 _‘That’s because I am’,_ the words are on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t tell Myungsoo that, he’s Woohyun’s best friend, he’ll hate him when he finds out.

 

Sunggyu lifts his head and smiles a smile so bright, _so fake_ , that it nearly fools the actor. “I’m fine Myungsoo. Don’t worry about me. Have a nice day.” He forces himself forward and outside into the brisk spring air. Pulling his collar up to cover his chin in an attempt to hide his face, maybe no one will recognize him, maybe he’ll get back to the dorm without breaking down, _maybe_ _he’ll wake up with Woohyun in his arms._ He scoffs at himself, that’s an idea so farfetched, they wouldn’t even film a drama about it.

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu slips through the dorm living room quietly sometime later, he thought a long walk would clear his head, ease the heartbreak in his chest but if anything, it increased it tenfold. His head down, face hidden from any of the eyes that could, at any moment, drift from the round of Mario Kart they’re all dedicatedly playing. Just in case, Sunggyu locks his door.

 

He crawls into the middle of his bed, shoulders shaking in silent sobs as he curls up on his side. His pillow held hostage by his arms and pulled tightly to his chest. Using the pillow as a muffler, he releases a wrenching noise from the back of his throat, then another and another and another, before long he doesn’t care about the noise he’s making or that the living room has long since gone quiet. He just wants this feeling _out_.

 

He also isn’t surprised when a while later his door is unlocked from the outside, when footsteps pad across the floorboards, when the mattress sinks slightly and when a hand begins rubbing his back methodically. Up and down, large circles, a soft and reassuring touch; a reminder he isn’t alone.

 

It takes him a minute to find his voice. “I love him so much, that I can’t even hate him for breaking my heart.”

 

His best friend’s voice is calm and present, “I know sweetheart, I know.”

 

“He couldn’t even say it back once, Heechul. Not even once-” his voice breaks as a new wave of emotion and tears wash over him in strong and suffocating blows.

 

Heechul lays himself next to the heartbroken man and slips his arms around, knowing that Sunggyu needs someone close, someone, present. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

 

“Why- why do I fall so hard? Why me? _It’s not fair._ ” He whines and clings to the arms now wrapped around his waist. Heechul can’t let go, _he can’t._

 

The idol inhales deeply, “I know that you’re hurting so bad and that it sucks but you’ll overcome this part of your life.”

 

“Even if it feels like the world is falling apart around me?” Sunggyu can hardly find his voice to reply.

 

Heechul kisses the back of Sunggyu’s head softly, “Even if you feel like the world is falling apart around you. Because you, Kim Sunggyu, are one of the strongest men I know and this is only going to make you stronger.” He squeezes Sunggyu’s hands. “You will move on, you will fall in love and experience heartbreak many more times before you find the right partner and you will always remember your time with Woohyun, you’ll always love him a little bit, even when you find the right man and that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Because he was your first love, and first loves are things to be remembered and cherished, no matter how they ended.” The words flow from Heechul’s mouth fluently, he stuns himself a bit, no idea where they came from.

 

“Thank you.” The singer whispers, taking the idol’s words in. maybe Heechul is right, maybe it’ll all be okay.

 

The elder sits up and pulls the duvet up and over Sunggyu. “Now get some sleep, you’ve got a big week ahead of you.”

 

It's quiet for a minute.

 

“I left my stuff at Woohyun’s apartment.” Sunggyu says, “I can’t-“

 

“That’s okay, Dongwoo and I’ll go get it tomorrow. Just get some rest Sunggyu-ah.” Heechul goes back to rubbing Sunggyu’s back methodically and hums a tune Donghae had been playing around with earlier.

 

Soon the leader is fast asleep, obviously worn out due to the emotionally draining day he’d just had. Heechul makes sure the blanket is sitting snuggly on Sunggyu’s shoulders before he exits the room quietly. Three heads snap up and look at him expectantly.

 

“He’s sleeping now. He and Woohyun um.” Heechul doesn’t feel the need to finish his sentence. It’s clear what had happened.

 

Dongwoo furrows his eyebrows worriedly, concern gnawing away at his stomach. “Is he going to be okay though? None of us have heard Gyu hyung that upset before.”

“Yeah, that- that wasn’t nice to listen to it.” Sungyeol adds his input, wincing slightly, remembering the sobs their strong leader had made.

 

Heechul sighs, “Eventually. We all need to be there for him, you guys will need to pick up the slack while on tour and keep the fans occupied, Sunggyu doesn't need anything else getting out about him.”

 

Daeyeol chooses to speak up finally. “I hate to say it-“

 

“-Daeyeol shut up-“

 

“-but I told you so. I’ve never had a nice feeling about Woohyun.” The actor’s name leaving a bitter taste in the Maknae’s mouth.


	7. Not Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Myungsoo a few moments to find words. “You’re not fine. You’re trying to convince yourself that you’re fine. You’re allowed to be upset, you love hi-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sunggyu late birthday fanfic is being pushed back due to a special opportunity at school and this chapter. 
> 
> The working title for that one shot is currently 'From Poorly Named Cocktails to 2am Pancakes'.
> 
> I also preordered Woohyun's LE Album and I'm hyped for this dance/song/Album

Woohyun swallows and pulls himself up and off the couch. He can’t just sit around all day, he- he promised his fans a vlive. And plus, he’s okay; it's _not like the click of the lock is stilling echoing in his ears_. He drags his suitcase that was left abandoned by the front door the night before to his bedroom. He dumps it on his bed, unzipping it and letting it spring open. Hooking his fingers into the clothes he harshly drags them out and onto the floorboards.

 

Once the floor around him is hidden by clothes and the case empty, he bends down and takes an armful, shuffling across the hallway and pushing the bathroom door open with his hip. The whole room smells of his ex-boyfriend. Woohyun can see the shelf he remembered clearing just a month after they had started dating full up with his ex’s toiletries, his ex’s toothbrush next to the sink, his ex’s own clothes, some folded and washed, others scrunched up in the washing basket. _So lived in._

 

Woohyun holds his breath and the clothes in his arms fall. He can’t, _he can’t go in there._ Ignoring the feelings of _longing and regret_ that has settled in his stomach he leaves his own clothes scattered in the bathroom doorway, on the hallway floor. Returning to the living room, taking his laptop from his backpack and his hands are shaking as he sets it down on the island bench and struggling to find the start button on the side. The screen lights up after he finally stops pressing the volume button.

 

He pulls at his hair, his words, his ex’s words, still ringing through his head. _It’s too quiet._ His feet take him to the stereo in the corner and he presses play on the CD already occupying it. The starting bars of Nell’s _Time Walking Through Memories_ begin to fill the room and Woohyun _can’t stand it._

 

He clicks the _eject_ button over and over again to get the disk _out_ but it's _not working_. Despite it being Kim Jongwan’s voice reaching Woohyun’s ears, he can only hear his boy- ex-boyfriend, him singing in the shower while making breakfast, doing the laundry. _Woohyun can only hear him._

 

“Come on. Come on! Work! Fucking work!” he spits, slapping the tops of the machine. “Just come out!” he brings the heel of his hand down increasingly harder, the sound of flesh on plastic blending in the with music.

 

A hand covers Woohyun’s own, gently holding it, stopping Woohyun’s assault.

 

“Hey. Let me do it.” Myungsoo’s voice is calm and sends a rush down the elder’s spine. The younger presses on the _on/off_ button softly and the room falls into silence. Woohyun’s head pounding. He lets his best friend lead him away and push him to sit on the couch, _the same couch Woohyun sat on while he allowed both his and Sunggyu’s hearts to be broken._

 

Myungsoo’s hands cup the elder’s face and forces him to make eye contact. “What’s up?” despite the younger’s voice being filling with interest, _Woohyun knows he knows._

 

He lets out a breathy laugh. “He broke up with me.” He hates how his voice falters at the end.

 

“Why?” Myungsoo asks simply and straight to the point.

 

Woohyun closes his eyes before the words leave his mouth, “Because I’m an asshole and he deserves someone that isn’t scared to love him.” He forces Myungsoo’s hands off his face, getting up and going back to his laptop. “and I’m fine. I’ve just got to print some of these emails off for my vlive tonight.”

 

“Are you really going to act like this is nothing?” Myungsoo can’t believe what he’s hearing. “because a break up is a big thing and you, you and Sunggyu have been together for a while-“

 

“and that’s all it was, a breakup. I’m completely fine Myungsoo, breaking up was the best thing we could’ve done. We weren’t going to last much longer anyway, better sooner than later.” Woohyun feels like he’s not trying to persuade his best friend, but more so trying to persuade himself. He highlights a section of confessions and clicks print, the sound of the printer slowly warming up the only sound in the room.

 

It takes Myungsoo a few moments to find words. “You’re not fine. You’re trying to convince yourself that you’re fine. You’re allowed to be upset, you love hi-“

 

“I don’t.” he feels sick. “I don’t love him Myungsoo. I liked him a lot, yeah, but I didn’t- I didn’t love him.” His hands shake after the confession. He gulps and wanders over to the printer on the bench next to the fridge. The paper warm to the touch.

 

Myungsoo’s deep sigh is practically deafening. “Woohyun. You’re my best friend and I love you so I’m going to tell it to you straight. You’re acting like this was nothing important, like you’re okay and you may feel okay now but it’ll sink in and it’ll hurt like a fucking bitch. When you do break down eventually make sure it isn’t while we’re filming. Don’t let your own pent up emotions fuck up everything for me and everyone else you’re going to be working with. You’re choosing to do this to yourself remember, don’t take it out on anyone else.”

 

Myungsoo pulls himself off the couch at the lack of a response from the elder. “Anyway, I’m going to go and wait for my text from Sungyeol saying he’s canceling our lunch… Something.”

 

 _Shit._ Woohyun feels even more like an asshole, he forgot Myungsoo was getting somewhere with Sungyeol. Not only has Woohyun fucked up his own relationship but Myungsoo’s chances at one as well. “I’m sorry Soo-ah.” The guilt surrounding him is suffocating.

 

Myungsoo shrugs, “It doesn’t matter, Sungyeol hyung loves his members and they’re important to him, just like I’m your best friend and you’re important to me. And I’ll understand whatever he chooses to do. You just, don’t bottle it up. Whether you speak to me or Kibum, talk to someone.” Woohyun nods and listens to his best friend let himself out.

 

His fists scrunch up the paper in his hands and throws it on the bench before him. He pulls the hem of his shirt up and over his mouth, letting out a combination of a scream and groan. After inhaling deeply through his nose Woohyun sets to work packing up all of his ex-partner’s things.


	8. are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just um, get what you need and close the door as you leave.” Woohyun leans forward on his elbows, head in his hands and returns to trying to read his script – he’s always had trouble learning his lines without speaking them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay another name change for Sunggyu's band, they're Infinite now because it's easier and makes sense tbh.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, I saw endgame last Sunday and fucking woah. I cried. a lot. like, fuck me. jesus christ. um yeah. the literally wrote an extract of my infinite-marvel fusion fic of the major thing that happens in the last hour of endgame cause like I had major inspiration and yeah. i made it sad, it should be kinda happy but i went no.
> 
> the first ten minutes are a blur though, I got soft drink all over me because the girl giving us our drinks went unbalanced and shit but I didn't even care or even notice after the initial thing of it because Endgame was so captivating I like yeah
> 
> and like that ending scene like they all really did that and like Doctor Strange and like Carol fucking Danvers.
> 
> I'm also living for Bucky's like 2 minutes of screentime like i got so excited when he came on. like yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> _it also inspired me to add a little bonus thing at the end of this chapter of Woohyun's script aka the infinite-marvel fic I'm working on. so I hope you guys enjoy that, writing a screenplay how Marvel does it is really hard tbh_
> 
>  
> 
> _it also gives some context to what Woohyun's reading/referring to at the beginning of the chapter._
> 
>  
> 
>  **BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY! WOOHYUN'S COMEBACK LIKE UUDHJIsd** I have had Hold On Me on repeat since it's release and like my LE is coming and like I'm so hyped. that dance, his voice and his stage with Youngtaek (GNCD Tag) I'm so gone on Woohyun it's amazing.

Woohyun’s eyes cross over and blur the words together as he reads the same section of text over and over again. Lack of sleep and emotional drain really fucking with his senses. He should’ve gone to sleep after he ended the vlive, but his mind was so preoccupied and the apartment still had traces of _him_ around.

“’ _Newly appointed Major Yong’_ blah blah blah. God.” Woohyun groans and throws the script across the island bench, leaning forward and pulling at his hair. His head throbbing as the words continue to make no sense and use his mind as a bouncy castle.

 

He shakes his head, reaching forward and pulling the script back in front of himself. “Major Yong Jungsik wouldn’t let an emotional attachment get in the way of his work, snap out of it Woohyun.” He takes a deep breath and puts himself in the mindset of _Major Yong Jungsik._

 

He then grips the edge of the counter, staring straight ahead, adding an undertone of surprise to his voice he speaks, “ _’I- I would be honored, Sir’_ ” his eyes glance down at his co-star’s line, _‘Good. You’ll report to the front gate at 0600 hours for a transfer to Busan tomorrow where you’ll meet your subordinates.’_ “ _’thank-‘_ ”

 

The obnoxious sound of his doorbell interrupts his practice. He waits a few moments, staring blankly at the offending noisemaker. Maybe they’d leave. He’d be wrong in his assumption as the doorbell sounds again and Woohyun sighs. He drags his feet over to the entrance, running his fingers through his hair he opens the door and his eyes widen.

 

He shouldn’t be surprised by the sudden appearance of Super Junior’s Heechul or Infinite’s Dongwoo. Someone had to come get Sunggyu’s things eventually and Woohyun knew it certainly wouldn’t be his ex himself, if he hadn’t of left his phone and such, Woohyun knows no one would have come. Its easier to replace a few shirts.

 

Dongwoo opens his mouth to start speaking while Heechul stares expressionlessly at him. “Hi, we’re here-“

 

“-to get Sunggyu’s stuff, I figured.” Woohyun opens the door wide, inviting them in before turning his back to the Idol and drummer. He gestures to the few boxes and bags on the coffee table. “Ah um Sunggyu’s phone and other important things are in the top box, um so he doesn’t have to go looking for them.” The actor slumps down on one of the stools at the island bench.

 

“Just um, get what you need and close the door as you leave.” Woohyun leans forward on his elbows, head in his hands and returns to trying to read his script – he has always had trouble learning his lines without speaking them.

 

“Are you okay?” goddammit _Dongwoo._ Of course, Dongwoo would ask if he’s okay because that’s just _Dongwoo_. The actor’s stomach is churning with guilt, he doesn’t deserve Dongwoo’s concern.

 

The actor inhales shakily, ignoring the burning sensation of fresh tears. “Yeah, I’m fine, Dongwoo. Just- just look after Sunggyu.” _I’m not important._ The words blur together on the page, _he can’t cry in front of them, **he can’t.**_

 

He flips over to the next page and continues reading, hoping that if he ignores the pair enough they will hurry up and leave. _‘SCENE: Busan training facility : 1000 hours. Major Yong Jungsik arrives at the loca-_

 

“Woohyun-“ Dongwoo interrupts only to be interrupted himself.

 

“He said he’s fine Dongwoo. Let’s just get Sunggyu’s things and go back to the dorms.” By the tone of Heechul’s voice, Woohyun knows that Idol does not care about him at all and by the way, he just starts to move around the things on the table, the actor knows he wants out of this room now.  


Woohyun can practically hear Dongwoo furrow his brows. “But Heechul hyung-“

 

“No buts. We have everything. Let’s go.” The elder’s voice is firm and final, leaving no room for debate as his footsteps echo around the room and the front door opening. Woohyun’s hears a sigh and soon another pair of footsteps join the first and the door clicks shut.

 

He swallows and knows it’ll be impossible to focus on the script in front of him, so he doesn’t even try, _Major Yong Jungsik_ can wait until tomorrow because Nam Woohyun has decided he needs a _drink_.

 

 

 

 

 **BONUS -** Extract from Woohyun’s Script, _‘The Major: Project Alpha’_

**_REPUBLIC OF KOREA ARMY HEADQUARTERS : LATE AFTERNOON : JUNE 1980_ **

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _Enters the boardroom, head held high and arms behind his back. Standing at attention. ‘You requested for me, General.’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _Leans back in his chair, staring at Sergeant Yong. Smirking. ‘At ease, Sergeant. Please take a seat; I have a proposition for you.’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _Sergeant Yong’s shoulders instantly relax and he takes the seat in front of General Kim. ‘What would that be, Sir?’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _Opens a drawer and pulls out Sergeant Yong’s file, flipping through the thick folder. ‘It says here that you do not have any existing relatives, correct?’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _Sergeant Yong nods. ‘Yes, Sir. My father died serving our country in the Korean War, and my Mother and elder brother succumbed to sickness not too long after I was born.’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _‘And who took you in, Sergeant?’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _‘Cornel Lee Jaesuk. He’s the reason I enlisted in the first place, Sir.’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _General Kim fakes a sympathetic look. ‘Ah yes, Cornel Lee. A great man. His passing was such a loss to the institution.’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _Sergeant Yong shifts uncomfortably in his seat. ‘Permission to speak freely, Sir?’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _‘Yes, of course, Sergeant.’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _‘Why are you asking me all this?’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _General Kim clears his throat and sits up straighter. ‘Well Sergeant. I’m looking to put together a team, a special operatives group and you are a very strong and determined young man. You follow orders, have great leadership skills and are quick and effective. You would be a great asset to the team.’_

**_Sergeant Yong Jungsik;_ ** _Sergeant Yong is confused. ‘Sir?’_

**_General Kim Hyunbok;_ ** _Sighs and puts it in more simple terms. ‘How do you feel about a promotion, Major Yong?’_


	9. I needed this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six sets of eyes snap to him and he smiles widely at them, “That was really good guys.” He praises them. Sunggyu’s sure these boys are going to be the next big thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm watching PX101 and I love our Woollim boys so they are trainees at Sunggyu's company cause I figured Golden Child are trainees at Woollim, IDK
> 
> and is it bad my guilty pleasure is writing things that start with _'Sunggyu/Woohyun can't breathe.'_?
> 
> IjustwroteabuzzfeedSunggyuplayingwithpuppiesinterviewforthisficandireallywannapostit
> 
>  
> 
> **honestly, the timeline for this is really weird, Sunggyu and Dongwoo are the same age (26 currently(1990 liners)), Woohyun hoya and Sungyeol 25 (91) and Myungsoo 24(92) and sungjong and daeyeol 23(93). Its set in 2016 and nothing is in order, like I might pull youtube videos/interviews that were posted this year and add references to them in this fic (Like sunggyu talking about Jackson’s Puppy interview) the only things that are the same is when each Marvel movie was released. I hope that makes sense lol**

Sunggyu slips through the company halls with ease that comes from years of practice, nodding and bowing to those he passes but avoiding those who would stop him for a 20-minute conversation. It was earlyish in the morning so it puts a smile on the leader’s face to hear the sound of pop music escaping one of the dance rooms but also a concern, who knows how long those boys had been in there.

 

He sticks his head through the practice door and does the sight take away every negative feeling in his body for a moment – CEO Seo had taken a chance on six boys who auditioned at the beginning of the year during what was meant to be auditions for prospective actors; and then when six boys come in and _sing, dance._ It’s a big shock but he couldn’t pass them up. They were so earnest and truly determined to be apart of the company and well, an idol group isn’t a band. Plus, CEO Seo knew his Infinite boys were itching for some more music in the building. Sungyeol couldn’t wait to be a sunbae.

 

He slips in and leans back against the door, closing it slowly and quietly, not like it would’ve mattered, the music was that loud. Sunggyu doesn’t like to admit it, but he envies their confidence, their talent but he is so proud of how far their hoobaes’ had come in only four months. He watches them have fun while the moves to Fly come so easy to them and can’t help but clap when the music dies out

 

Six sets of eyes snap to him and he smiles widely at them, “That was really good guys.” He praises them. Sunggyu’s sure these boys are going to be the next big thing. Donyun rushes to turn the stereo off before a new song plays.

 

“Sunggyu sunba-“

 

He cuts Cha Junho off before he can even get the full honorific out, “not sunbaenim – hyung. I’ve told you this before; I’m not fit to be a sunbae, just a hyung.” He shakes his head lightly before continuing. “But seriously, you guys are doing really well and I’m proud of you all.”

 

Minseo speaks up this time and his smile surpasses the band member’s by far. “Thank you Sunggyu hyung! We want to do Limitless Entertainment proud!” his energy and optimism are contagious and the debuted male warms at the young boy’s words.

 

“I have no doubt you’ll all make us proud, Minseo-ah because you already are.” Sunggyu takes a breath. “When did you guys get in?”

 

Yunseong chews at his lip in thought, “Around seven? Maybe?”

 

“More like six.” Moon Junho corrects.

 

Sunggyu glances at the clock in the corner; the hand is ticking away, getting closer to ten. “I’ll come back after I talk to Mr Seo and we’ll all go out for an early lunch, you guys need to remember breaks. Don’t overwork yourself.”

 

They all open their mouth to speak in synch. “Yes, Sunggyu sun- HYUNG!” the boys catch themselves, more like Changwook starts saying ‘hyung’ and the other five follow, then bow slightly.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Sunggyu slips back into the hall and with each step close to the CEO’s office the warmth the six boys had made him feel slowly diminishes until it’s finally gone and Sunggyu knocks on the door. Nerves swelling in his stomach and memories of the day before yesterday coming back in cold flushes.

 

A shout to come in returns the leader’s knock. He swallows down his nausea and enters, staying by the door.

 

Mr Seo’s soft eyes fall on him instantly. “Ah Sunggyu-ah, I didn’t expect-“ he catches the building tears in Sunggyu’s eyes and the unusual behavior. “What’s wrong Sunggyu-ah?”

 

The younger is quick to wipe the nearly falling tear from his eye, “Um, I just wanted to tell you, warn you, that you won’t have to worry about any more rumors, I broke up with Woohyun and um, you can contact Woollim or just release a statement denying them or whatever, I don’t care. Yeah.” He breathes in deep and tries to hold back his tears, he can’t go out to lunch with the trainees if it looked like he cried.

 

Mr Seo furrows his eyebrows in concern, “Okay, I’ll contact Jungyeop-ssi in a minute but are _you okay?_ ”

 

“No, but I will be,” he gestures behind him, “I’m shouting the trainees' lunch, they’ve been here since six and they need to learn how to take breaks. Plus their happy energy will keep me distracted.”

 

Sunggyu can see Mr Seo grinding his teeth, “Only if you’re sure. And while you’re here,” he reaches in the drawer next to him, “This came for Sungyeol-ah, I think he’ll be excited to open it.” He passes the large off yellow envelop to the leader.

 

“I’ll give it to him and thank you hyung, really.” His words are sincere and he makes his exit after receiving a nod from his CEO.

 

He drops the arm holding the envelope to his side and brings the other up to cover his eyes, taking deep breathes to calm down. He can’t go to the boys a mess, he needs to be a stable hyung. He pushes off the wall and makes his way back to the waiting boys.

 

 

 

 

Sunggyu doesn’t get back to the dorms until mid-afternoon. Minseo and Cha Junho had convinced him to stay for a while then Yunseong and Changwook taught him the choreography to Up and Down by EXID claiming he needs to reclaim his dignity from Infinite’s last appearance on Weekly Idol – Moon Junho had _tried_ to help but in his words _‘Sunggyu hyung is impossible to teach’_.  While Donyun had hung back a bit, getting a hold of one of the PR noona’s phones – promptly filling the SD card with an abundance of photos and videos for the PR noonas’ to choose from and post on the official Limitless Ent. Twitter and Instagram.

 

And the singer felt so _light_. For a short amount of time, he’d let himself forget about Woohyun. Those few hours with the trainees were exactly what he needed because he was greeted by three disapproving stares when he got back – one might argue that Dongwoo’s was just a worried look. And everything. Came crashing back down.

 

“Hey? What’s with all the staring?” the smile on Sunggyu’s face lessons.

 

Sungyeol speaks first, “Where were you? Why did you leave your phone here?”

 

The leader gulps, “I went to speak to Seo hyung about putting out a statement negating the rumors and then I took the kids out to lunch and they convinced me to stay back and walked me through how to properly do ‘Up and Down’.” Sunggyu does the hand movements quickly.

 

“So you weren’t off hiding away and being sad?” Daeyeol accuses.

 

Sunggyu rolls his eyes, “No Dae-ah, I was having fun and not thinking about it, and if you don’t, believe me, Donyunnie filled an entire 120-gigabyte phone with footage of me failing to dance, that’s probably already posted on the company social pages.” As he was speaking, Dongwoo had pulled up the company Twitter and indeed, there was a thread of Sunggyu and the trainees posted four minutes ago.

 

 

 

‘ **Limitless Kids Takeover! _@LimitlessENT_**

_18042016: the Limitless kids had a surprise visit from Gyugyu Hyungnim today and took this opportunity to try (and succeed!) at teaching him some moves ^^’_

 

 

 

The attachments throughout the thread put Dongwoo’s mind at ease, his hyung’s face was so free of any negative emotion and looking at present Sunggyu in front of him, he feels terrible for degrading his leader’s positive mood.

 

“We’re sorry Gyu hyung,” Dongwoo says sincerely and Sunggyu just brushes it off.

 

He shrugs. “I’m better than I was yesterday, and Sungyeol, Seo hyung wanted me to give you this.” He tosses the envelope to the younger and walks briskly to the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water to wash the foul taste from his mouth.

 

Sungyeol’s eyes widen at the word inked in red capital letters in the corner, “No way.” He rips into the envelope and pulls out a script and a pale red piece of paper, “I got a callback. I got a fucking Marvel to call back.” His last sentence comes out in a whisper of disbelief.

 

“You did? Which role?” Dongwoo quizzes while also trying to think back to all the roles Sungyeol’s done that could’ve gotten him a callback.

  
  
"Um that Stark internship kid without a name in the first Avengers. I was in the move for like 30 seconds tops.” Sungyeol replies absentmindedly, reading the fine print on the coloured paper. “And now they want me back for a supporting role in 'The Major: Project Alpha' which'll lead into a main role in the second and third movie in the trilogy and possible positions in future Marvel proje- Holy shit they put a contract in, five movies, five!"

  
Daeyeol snorts, "You shoulda realised you'd get one after they asked you to film that bit for Civil War with public enemy number one."

  
"But I still had no name!" he slumps on the couch in surprise, "I woke up this morning jobless-" "Hey!" "-to the role, that'll kick start my acting career. Wow."

 

Sunggyu smiles from his position against the island bench, his grip-putting borderline too much pressure on the glass in his hands. “So? Do you have a name this time?”

 

Sungyeol flips through the script quickly, “Um yeah, Im Hyunsuk. This is so exciting wow.” He begins skimming the script and _god he can’t wait_.

 

Daeyeol picks up the now abandoned contract and skims the dates, “Filming starts in Busan nearly two weeks after we’re back from tour.” And then starts reading out Sungyeol’s co-stars from the bottom up – Daeyeol has a thing about lists. “Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier, Lee Howon as Corporal Nam Minkyn, Kim Myungsoo as Private Kim Jinsoo and oh look at this, Nam Woohyun as Major Yong Jungsik.” Sunggyu freezes up. Well, there goes his hope of avoiding his ex. Hello red carpet events and watching a girl cling off the man he still loves. 

 

“I just remembered, um Heechul wanted me to drop by. I’ll be back later and I’ll text this time.” Sunggyu waves his phone and exits the dorm without another word. He can’t stay there, everyone is just going to start talking about Woohyun and Sunggyu knows he’s going to sit there conflicted. He can’t just listen to the younger Yeol talk about Woohyunnie, not when he’s so close to breaking, so close to just giving in and going back to Woohyun.

 

Sunggyu leans up on the side of the building, hands over his eyes. “ _I_ broke up with _him_. He _doesn’t_ love me.” _But I love him._

 

He pushes himself off the wall, deciding to go back to the company building and sing himself hoarse. 


	10. It's officially over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He bites his lips softly – he doesn’t feel like he’s earned this praise, “Thanks Taek-ah but I got carried by an amazing cast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I don't think anyone was expecting an update for this book yet - still haven't finished my challenge (the prompt I'm on is hard) and I wanna get that done.
> 
> And school holidays started and well, I don't get very productive during them - don't get me wrong, I have been writing... just for fics I haven't published - I literally have a Hunger games oneshot half way complete and THREE whole plots to a WooGyu/Infinite insert into the 'TellTale The Walking Dead' universe. also other little random things cause I'm trash for these boys.
> 
> and like who knows TTTWD because like I binge played season three and four over the last three days and fuck me, season three is my favourite season like I LOVE Javi as a protagonist and Gabe, god I love him, I know he's not very liked but he's my favourite tbh. and like Jesus x Javier *wiggles eyebrows* you can just tell I friend zoned Kate in my game lol. and like season four FUCK. that shit ruined me, Like Louis. L O U I S. he and Clem are so ahjksdfh sorry he's my favourite...not that big a fan of Violet. and James - he's such an infuriating sweetie but like I love him. I'm replaying the last two seasons, one) because I wanna see if I can keep David alive and two) I wanna pay more attention to Louis in the first episode.
> 
> and like I don't like how it ended with us playing as AJ, I wanted to finish as Clem but y'know. and also like fuck the people who saved violet - Louis lost his smile because of you and he wasn't even mad, he just hugged you and cried while violet was so ahjsdsdgfhjdhf sorry I have strong feelings about this. and in my game! Louis kept ALL HIS FINGERS and just ajjdhfkdf
> 
> I was also In Tasmania so that also didn't help me write and season three of Stranger Things ajsjjshdk also season seven of Orange Is The New Black is coming out and I can't wait to binge and I'm rewatching AMC The Walking Dead to I can catch up and yeah. gotta catch up with season six of the 100 too... i'm such trash

“ _’-both us, Woollim Entertainment and Limitless Entertainment, wish for everyone to respect Sunggyu and Woohyun’s denial about these rumours’”_ Jungyeop lays the sheet of paper down on his desk, leaning back in his chair. “Does that sound fine to you, Woohyun-ah?”

 

Woohyun’s heart aches as he mutters out an answer, “Yeah it sounds fine – covers all angles, no reason for anyone to suspect a thing.” He takes a moment before he picks up his script again.

 

Jungyeop’s eyes watch the actor go back to staring so intently at the words before him. He’s worried about him. “Woohyun-ah… you can take some time off you know, a break up is a big deal.”

 

The actor shrugs and continues rereading his script. “It’s not that of a big deal, I’ve dealt with break ups before, this one is no different. I just want to focus on my schedules and getting my lines all sorted out before filming actually starts.” Woohyun swallows and the weight on his shoulders makes itself known again – the pressure of leading a movie from such a successful franchise. “This movie is a big, big deal. I can’t fuck it up.”

 

“I know it is Woohyun but you should still take some time for yourself.”

 

“Infinite’s already flown to Japan to start their tour and Sunggyu’s fine to do that – so I’m fine to not have a break and keep learning my lines. Filming starts in a month and I need to be ready.” He can’t afford to slack off – he _can’t_ be the one lacking, he’s the one people are going to see when they watch the movie, it has to be perfect. And he’s okay, if he’s okay then why take time off to be okay.

 

The CEO sighs. “Just because Sunggyu-ssi seems to be okay, doesn’t mean you have to be.”

 

He lifts himself from his seat, “Hyung. I’m fine. Promise. Are we done now?”

 

Jungyeop sighs. “I guess we are.”

 

“Okay, hyung. See you when I see you.” Before Jungyeop can even answer Woohyun’s already out the door, down the hallway, around the corner and walking down the stairs. His eyes glance over the photos stuck on the wall – photos of himself and the idols under his label; Lovelyz and Golden Child – all great kids, all lucky. He swallows his childhood dreams of becoming a singer, an idol; because that’s not how it worked out for him – he’s a successful actor and he should be happy with that. _He is happy with that._

 

Just as he reaches the last step, the front entrance doors open and in walk the members of Golden Child, all smiley faces, friendly bows and greetings once spotting him. The actor bows and greets them back, stepping off the stairs to let the younger kids pass.

 

“You doing okay, Woohyun sunbaenim?” Youngtaek asks, not following his members but stopping to speak with the actor.

 

Woohyun smiles at the rapper, “I’m doing fine, Youngtaek-ah – don’t worry about me.” he pats the younger’s shoulder lightly. “I’m looking forward to hearing your next album – Jungyeop hyung showed me some of the demos and I know its going to be fantastic.”

 

Youngtaek blushes and rubs the back of his head, “I hope so, we’ve been working really hard.” His eyes widen in realisation. “ah- we all just went to see your movie and you were really amazing in it, Hyung.”

 

He bites his lips softly – he doesn’t feel like he’s earned this praise, “Thanks Taek-ah but I got carried by an amazing cast.”

 

The rapper shakes his head adamantly. “Not true hyung! The whole movie was good and everyone did amazingly but you were really, really amazing hyung, don’t discredit yourself, okay? you’re really awesome, hyung.” He smiles

 

Woohyun’s heart tugs at the younger’s words and _fuck,_ he doesn’t deserve this kid. “When _The Major_ premieres, I’m getting you all tickets and you guys can walk the red carpet with me, ‘kay?”

 

Youngtaek’s jaw drops and Woohyun ruffles the kid’s hair, “Now you go catch up with your group – I gotta prep my spare room.” Instead of booking out a hotel room like every other normal person, Sebastian had decided to bunk down in Woohyun’s spare room for the week and a bit they’re in Seoul before filming starts across the country and overseas. So now Woohyun has to clear out the junk in there from when he first moved in.

 

The younger nods rapidly, “Thank you so much, Woohyun hyung. We’ll all work really hard to make you proud!” and after that he scurries up the steps, leaving Woohyun with the first genuine smile on his face he’s had in the last few days. Maybe things will look up, he just needs to keep powering forward.

 

\---

 

 _“Woohyun-ssi approved the announcement earlier today – does what I sent you read well to you?”_ Sunggyu listens to their PR agent’s voice through his headphone, Jaeseok.

 

He hums and lets his face be tilted to the side by one of the Infinite stylists, Chaesoo noona, applies a thin layer of foundation. “Yeah, it seems fine – and the English translation is good too.” He breathes through his nose, quickly scrolling through the document sent to him, “why does reading that make everything feel so much more, finale. Like that it’s officially over.”

 

“Sunggyu – say ‘ah’” Chaesoo requests while opening her mouth slightly, demonstrating for the leader. He complies, dropping his jaw open, letting her dap on a gradient of red lip tint with a small brush.

 

 _“Well, I guess it is in a way, it is. This is putting a stop to something and its finale.”_ Sunggyu can hear Jaeseok shuffling around on the other end of the call and Chaesoo moves onto adding a glittery eyeshadow look. _“Anyway, that’s all I needed from you – say good luck to everyone for tonight and the rest of the tour. You’ll smash it like usual.”_  


He closes his eyes to allow Chaesoo to begin but smiles slightly at Jaeseok’s words, “Thanks hyung.” The call ends, he removes his head phone and the smile drifts from his face. He listens to his stylist sigh and tap the brush against the pallet – getting rid of excess as she says.

 

“In my opinion – you’re way out of his league, why date a no good actor when you have musically talented suitors lining up at your door, waiting to ask for your hand.” Sunggyu can hear the smile in her voice, the brush strokes over his eyelids calming him.

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, noona but I think I’m going to lay off on the dating field for a long while – I’ve got too many important things coming up and Infinite need me.” the Infinite Asia tour and their ten concerts over four countries. His second solo full album and forth solo mini album coming out in June – not to mention what comes with that, the photos, the music video shootings, the showcases, the promotions. His plate is so full – he can’t be thinking about dating or Woohyun.

 

She laughs, “You do that sweetie but remember to take numbers when given – having a few dates lined up for when you’re ready to get back at it isn’t a bad idea. Go on dates with a few guys and not just settle for a boyfriend right away, take your time. You’re still young and mister right is waiting for you out there.”

 

The main vocal doesn’t reply because he can’t help but feel that he’s already let his ‘mister right’ go.


	11. plans....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where I've been basically and the future of this fic

So as you can tell – I’m pretty stumped with how I want to proceed with this fic. I’ve kind of written myself into a hole and have no idea how I’m going to fill out the middle to reach the end – I have majority of the end worked out and half written.

And I was actually thinking about rewriting this and starting from scratch – it’ll still follow the same premise but I want to not write myself into a hole this time and to actually make progress with this fic – I really want to finish it.

So I am going to be rewriting this fic – hopefully I’ll have the first chapter up by like mid-December? School will have calmed down by then – its exam week this week actually, so once they’re done I’m pretty free in terms of a couple of my classes.

I might leave this version up and just put a chapter at the beginning linking the new version and make a series for them both – but I promise I will finish this fic.

Anyways, yeah, that’s my current plan for this fic.


End file.
